Core C (Vector) will consult with and advise investigators on vector design and applications in the nervous system, and provide high titer, high quality lentivirus, retrovirus, replication-deficient rabies virus and AAV vectors to monitor gene delivery and neural functions in culture and in rodent models of neurologic disorders. This core will also provide specialized expertise and technologies to our investigators to achieve widespread and targeted gene delivery in the nervous system in utero, neonatal, and adult mice.